Loony Love
by pacco1
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. This is a Harry/Luna romance story with a lot of Weasley bashing. Rated T for some mild Language. ABANDONED, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**LOONY LOVE**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so I apologize if it is terrible.**

Disclaimer I own nothing.

**Chapter ONE**

The Last D.A. meeting of the term was over and Harry was relaxing in the RoR thinking about all that had happened in his previous years at Hogwarts. First he had foiled Voldemorts, No Tom's, plan to recover the sorcerer's stone, and when Tom tried to kill Ginny, then he took a little break in his third year where he was reunited with his godfather, Sirius Black. Then finally the Triwizard Tournament where his good friend Cedric Diggory was killed by none other than Wormtail and oh yeah he also brought Tom back from the dead isn't that lovely.

Then there is this year, the year of Dolores Umbridge High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. The toad had been doing all she could to discredit both Harry and Dumbldore about Tom's resurrection. Granted she had been successful among Slytherins, no surprise there. But unsuccessful in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, but there were some in Ravenclaw that believed him like Terry Boot, Cho Chang, and of course there was…

"Hullo Harry."

Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw who had believed him about Tom's resurrection since he announced it. Harry saw Luna as a little strange but did consider her fictional creatures instead of dismissing them like so many had done already.

"Hullo Luna I didn't see you there," Harry replied. However Luna just continued to stare at him with her large silver eyes. "What are you going to do over the break Luna?"

"Oh well daddy and I are going to France to search for willyingblingendorfs," she said casually.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of those before."

"That's ok... Unless you've been near apple orchards then you need to worry," she said seriously.

"Well I'll make sure that I don't go near any then and I really hope that you find them," he replied with a smile.  
>After about a minute of staring Harry said," Well we should probably..."<p>

"Mistletoe," Luna interrupted looking up towards the ceiling.

Looking up then back down to Luna Harry became nervous but couldn't figure out why. Surely he didn't like Luna Lovegood like that no he couldn't... Could he.

Then he started arguing with himself in his mind.

Of course you like Luna like that.

No I don't.

Yes you do.

No I only like her as a friend.

Really.

Yes.

Then why haven't you moves from under the mistletoe yet?

I hate you.

You better kiss her Potter.

He was about to argue with... Himself? again when he realized that Luna was actually really pretty in her own rustic way and that he didn't want to move from under the mistletoe yet.

"You know Harry, mistletoe is often infested with Nargles so you shouldn't stand under it," Luna said.

"Well um maybe we should move closer so your charm uh p-protects us f-f-from them," he said.

Stuttering Potter really.

Luna's expression turned from her normal dreamy to exited to nervous as she stepped forward to him.

Harry moved forward also except he looked nervous the entire time.

Don't mess this up don't mess this up don't mess this up, they both thought as they closed the distance between their bodies.

They looked like into each other's eyes and then closed the distance between their lips.

Luna had read a lot of romance novels that said that there were fireworks that went off during a first kiss and she was happy to report that there were indeed fireworks going off in head.

They moved their lips gently against each other's and after about thirty seconds they pulled apart and Luna summed up the entire experience in one word, "Wow"

"Yeah wow."

"That was my first kiss."

"Mine too," he said with a little red rising to his cheeks.

Unfortunately a certain red head had witnessed the entire thing and shouted, "LUNA GRACE LOVEGOOD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" and all the color drained from their cheeks.

* * *

><p>AN so this is my first story I may make more chapters that are longer, if people like it so please review - pacco1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made up the ****willyingblingendorfs that Luna mentioned in the last chapter just so you know.**

Disclaimer I own nothing.

**Chapter TWO**

"LUNA GRACE LOVEGOOD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" screamed Ginny.

Luna stood frozen in either fear or embarrassment, most likely both. "G-G-Ginny, uh um what a-are y-you doing here I thought that you went down to the feast," she managed to say her eyes wider than usual.

"Really THAT is all you have to say. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HARRY!"

"I'm sorry Ginny i-it's j-just that..." She trailed off trying to figure out what to say while Ginny stared daggers at Harry and Luna alike.

"ITS JUST THAT WHAT!"

"Ginny calm down," piped up Harry joining the conversation for the first time.

"Don't you tell me to calm down you Bastard," she said, her face as red as her hair with tears ready to burst out of her eyes any second.

"Ginny I'm so..." Began Luna but was cut off when Ginny drew her wand.

" Ginny your my best friends sister but if you try to hurt my-," Harry said but had to pause in order to realize what he and Luna were & decided to play it safe by saying," my Luna I'll do what I have to. "

If anything this made Ginny even more angry ( if that was at all possible) and she cast a stupefy at Luna. However Harry had expected this and put up a protego in order to shield Luna from the stunner. However spell bounced off of the shield and was sent right back to an unsuspecting Ginny sending her to the floor very painfully.

" Ginny w-w-why," asked Luna on the verge of tears.

"Because you don't deserve him you.. you... LOONEY BITCH!" screamed Ginny as loudly as she could tears beginning to stream down her face. And with that Ginny got off the floor & left Luna and Harry alone in the Room of Requirement.

As soon as the door to the room slammed Luna hugged Harry & began to cry into his shoulder.

"Hey shhh it's ok come on Luna don't cry," said Harry in his effort to try to console Luna.

"She... she hates... m-m-me," Luna tried to say in between sobs.

"No she doesn't, Luna she's just... confused. She didn't know what she was doing."

"What about you Harry Potter, did you know what you were doing?" said Luna looking toward Harry with red eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you kissed me... did you know what you were doing."

Taken aback by this question Harry stared at her for a second. It wasn't an angry state nor a confused stare... but a loving stare, a compassionate stare and then said," Luna I knew exactly what I was doing when I kissed you and don't ever doubt that."

And with that statement Luna managed to give off a small smile and a look of hopefulness came into her eyes.

after about ten minutes Luna's crying stopped and they sat in silence for about five more after that. it wasn't an uncomfortable silence by instead a peaceful silence. By the time they decided to leave the room they had all but forgotten about Ginny... for the most part.

"So what does this make us Harry?"

"Well... I um thought that maybe you could bemygirlfriend."

" I'm sorry Harry I did not quite understand you... Don't tell me the wackspurts have you," she said looking alarmed.

"No the wackspurts don't have me I just wanted you to be," he took a deep breath and said," my girlfriend?"

"YES OF COURSE!" she screamed giving him a bone crushing hug that rivaled that of Mrs. Weasley. And with that they walked to the Great Hall hand in hand unaware of a very angry Weasley girl that had revenge for a certain blond and plans to make a raven haired boy hers on the mind.

* * *

><p>Please Review -Pacco1<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Ollivander7: Thanks for the advice, but like I said this is my first fanfic so I'm bound to make some mistakes. P.S. Ravenclaw Cutie was a great fanfic.

_**This is what the characters are thinking. **_

Chapter THREE

_**How could she, she knew how I feel about Harry... hell I even told her how u feel and what does she do she kisses him. How long has this been going on? Why Her?! How am I going to win him for myself? **_

This is what was racing through Ginny's mind at 100 MPH since she left the RoR and entered the Great Hall. Many of her friends had been staring at her wondering what had made her so angry. Some had asked her only receiving a death glare then quickly returning to their food.

But on the inside Ginny was determined to win Harry but first she had to deal with the loon. _**BUT HOW?!**_

_**A rumor? No she wouldn't care. Bully her? No Harry would hex me. Maybe I could make her seem like such a loon in front of the school that even Harry will think that she's crazy and will have to come to me. **_

Needless to say that while angry Ginny wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

_**Yes that'll work it has to and if it doesn't then there is always polyjuice potion and **__**Amortentia. **_And with this she left the Great Hall to the Gryffindor conman room to plan.

* * *

><p>While this was happening Harry and Luna were both on their way to the Great Hall holding hands when Luna stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

"What's wrong Luna," Harry asked with a look of concern.

"I just don't think that we should tell everyone about us in order to avoid another Ginny situation," she said with her dreamy look but a serious voice.

"But maybe Ginny already told them," Harry pointed out.

"No she wouldn't have you see anger and frustration blinds people from doing what is the most obvious," she stated matter-of-factly.

"But why not tell people."

"I told you, to avoid another Ginny situation."

"Is that the only reason why."

"Well you see... a lot of the girls in Ravenclaw like you and well they um... well they take my things and I don't want to lose more of my stuff, "she said with a look of shame.

"You don't have to put up with that kind of stuff Luna," Harry said while sighing in frustration.

"It's really ok. Most of my stuff comes back by the end of the year and it's mostly not that important. But if they find out then they'll start taking my school supplies."

"I'll make you a deal, if Ginny hasn't already told everyone then neither will I ok," he stated extending his arm for a handshake.

"Harry that's no way to close a deal," she said smiling.

"Well how would you close our de...," he started but was cut off by Luna's lips pressing against his.

When they pulled apart Luna said, "That Harry Potter is how I will close that deal with you."

* * *

><p>After a very uneventful feast after a very eventful day Harry was back in the conman room with Ron who seemed worried for some reason.<p>

"Ron what's wrong you look like hell," Harry asked.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with Ginny but she was really upset about something but she wouldn't tell anyone. If anybody asked she would give them a stare that said shut up. Do you know what got her that mad because I've never seen her like that."

"Um uh no uh no idea," he said.

"Bloody Hell why are girls so complicated?"

"Ron language, Honestly," said Hermione joining the conversation.

"Why do I have to watch my language there is literally no one else here but us," he said annoyed.

"It doesn't matter Ron because..." Was al Harry heard before tuning out of Ron and Heroines nightly argument and instead focused on the break that lay ahead of them. Then realized that he was going to spend Christmas with Sirius and the Weasley's... Ginny included. _**Bloody Hell.**_

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think -pacco1<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I don't.

A/N: From now on I'm going to try and make my chapters longer for you guys.

**Chapter FOUR**

Harry say in his and Ron's room in number 12 Grimmauld place doing what he had been doing the entire break... avoiding Ginny. Ron noticed this and had tried talking to both of them only to receive a death glare from Ginny and a shrug from Harry.

"It's just weird how you two have just stopped talking," complained Ron.

"We haven't stopped talking we've just... haven't talked to each other for a little," Harry said.

Ron being, well Ron accepted this and moved on to something else.

Then two days later they were finishing cleaning up dinner and Harry was going back to his room when he was pulled into an empty room by none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing," he demanded though it didn't sound very threatening since he was whispering.

"Why her," she demanded in her normal voice.

"What do you..."

"Don't play dumb Harry you know who I'm talking about. So tell me why her."

"What's wrong with her, Ginny? What is so wrong about me liking Luna?"

"Well for one she's completely mental."

"Don't call her that Ginny," Harry said switching to his normal volume.

"Or what Harry what are you going to do, huh."

"Why do you even care Ginny," he asked with a frustrated tone.

"Really are you that clueless."

"What do you mean?""I love you Harry Potter," she said with tears forming in her eyes," and because I do I'll keep your little secret," then ran out of the room.

And Harry just well stood there not knowing what to do. He had always thought as Ginny as a sister nothing more nothing less. He had always known that Ginny had a crush on him but he thought that was all that it was, a crush.

But that she loved him... no she didn't love him at least she didn't love him for who he was. She loved him for being the boy-who-lived, she loved his fame. He wanted someone who loved him for who he was not who everyone else thought he was. Then came to the conclusion that if anyone would love him for who he truly was it was Luna.

He wasn't saying that he loved Luna, too early to tell, but he thought that he could.

All of this thinking then brought him to another dilemma. _**I HAVE TO GET LUNA A CHRISTMAS PRESENT. How could I forget? HOW THE HELL COULD I FORGET! Crap crap crap. Ok calm down Harry calm down and focus. What could you get her? Come on Potter think. **_

Then all of a sudden it hit him. He rushed to his room and took out a quill and parchment. After finishing the letter he woke Hedwig.

"Sorry girl but I really need this letter to be delivered," he said. Hedwig gave a hoot and offered her leg. After securing the letter Hedwig was off and Harry was able to rest a little easier.

That is until Ron came into the room.

"WHAT YHE BLODDY HELL DID YOU DO TO GINNY," he screamed his face as red as his hair.

"Ron calm down."

"TELL ME," he demanded in a menacing voice.

"Ok look, we were talking and then she um well uh she told me that she well... loved me," he said in a very low voice.

"Oh," he said shocked," well what did you say?"

"I didn't tell her anything she ran out of the room before I could," he replied honestly.

"Well do you ya' know, love her."

"What no I only like her as a sister Ron," he almost shouted.

"Why my sister isn't good enough for the boy-who-lived," he demanded sounding hurt.

"What Ron you should know better than anyone that I hate my fame and besides I see your sister as well a sister."

"Ok uh sorry it's just I always saw you to maybe we'll dating someday and so has mom so you're going to have to tell her that," he said while managing a small smile.

"Yeah I think I'm going to put that off for as long as possible," he said smiling.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Holiday past with no incident and except for the awkwardness between Ginny and Harry everything went great. But it could not last and now they were on their way back to Hogwarts for another term. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express Harry looked for<p>

Luna but couldn't find her so decided to sit with Ron and Hermione for the train ride.

When the train arrived they boarded the carriages that were pulled by the skeletal Thestrals and entered the safety of Hogwarts even though Umbridge was there.

When they got to the Gryffindor table Harry quickly scanned the Ravenclaw table and spotted Luna who happened to look up at the same time.

When Luna saw Harry she gave him a very big smile and an enthusiastic wave and Harry did the same except his wave was nowhere near as enthusiastic. This did not go unnoticed by Ginny who scoffed and returned to her food. _**Soon**__,_ she thought, _**soon he will be mine**__. _

* * *

><p>Later on in the week Harry and Luna were sitting by the lake just enjoying each other's company.<p>

"Luna I mention to give you this earlier but I haven't seen you since the feast soooo Merry Christmas," he said pulling out a large book wrapped in green wrapping paper. She looked shocked but happy at the same time then tore the paper off with a look of pure happiness and excitement.

She opened the book that was underneath the paper and then saw that the pages were filled out with the names of each of the creature she had ever mentioned to him. They ranged from Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to Nargles.

"H-H-Harry this i-is AMAZING," she said as she threw her arms around him then pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Well um I uh I'm glad you like it," he said after they pulled apart.

"This makes me wish I had brought your present with me," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Lu you didn't even have to get me anything."

"Of course I did Harry," she said with a smile. They then just relaxed enjoying each other's presence and exchanging a few kisses.

But then they heard footsteps and being determined to keep their relationship between themselves (and unwillingly Ginny) they separated and waited.

Then Harry heard Luna yell and ran toward where she was and saw Draco Malfoy and his two thugs, Crabbe & Goyle, were picking on Luna.

"Why ya' yelling Looney no one's going to come for a worthless bitch like you," laughed Draco and his thugs as they preformed a stinging hex on Luna.

"Come on Looney why don't you call on one of your imaginary animals to come help you," said Crabbe as he applied the hex again.

"Or maybe an imaginary friend since you don't have any real ones," Goyle said.

Before they could do the spell again Harry fired stupefy and stunned Crabbe. Draco and Goyle turned around and we're face to face with Harry who had his wand trained at both of them.

"Why don't you leave MY _friend_ alone Malfoy or else," threatened Harry.

"Why do you care if we hurt this stupid bitch..." But was cut off by Harry's stunner that hit him square in the chest, and Goyle just ran... not very fast but still he tried.

They left and walked in silence until Harry broke it.

"Are you ok Luna," he asked as they made their way to dinner.

"Yes I'm quite alright it's happened before," she replied casually.

When Harry heard this his blood boiled and it took most of his strength not to go back and attack Malfoy.

"Luna promise me that you'll tell me if anything like that happens again."

"Oh it's quite alright Harry I'm fine," she said reassuringly.

"Luna, promise me," he said stopping I front of the doors of the Great Hall looking straight into her eyes.

"Deal," she said smiling and then stood on her tip-toes & leaned in for a kiss.

Harry leaned in too but as soon as their lips touched the doors to the Great Hall opened and the entirety of Hogwarts saw Harry Potter kissing Luna Lovegood. Only one thought went through Harry's mind at that moment, _**BLOODY HELL.**_

* * *

><p>Review Please -pacco1<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I wish I owned Harry Potter

Chapter Five

Luna and Harry stood frozen and each other's arms looking out at the shocked faces of Hogwarts. Luna saw that some of the girls in the crowd had looks of anger, mainly toward her but anger nonetheless. Harry looked toward the Gryffindor table and saw the same especially from Ginny. But the most notable thing is that it was so quiet, so quiet that if someone tried to continue eating that it echoed throughout the Hall.

Then the silence was broken when Dean said to Seamus," Oi, Seamus you owe me a Galleon."

"Damn Harry why'd ya' have to date Luna," Seamus complained as he handed Dean a gold coin. And with that the Hall erupted into laughter.

While they were laughing Harry whispered to Luna," Wanna eat at the Ravenclaw table because I don't feel like explaining to them yet."

Luna just smiled and nodded as if nothing had happened still wearing her dreamy expression. After the laughter died down and many of the female students began to gossip as to why the boy-who-lived was going out with Looney Lovegood. The guesses ranged from love potions to blackmail, but they all had one thing in common... none of them were true. However as Luna would put it, _**People tend to close their minds to the truth and prefer to believe what is easier to believe.**_

* * *

><p>Ginny was not having a good day, not at all. First she had to make a deal with Draco to get him to pick on Luna, then she got a detention with Umbridge in defense, and finally the entire school knows that Harry and Luna are dating. When the door had opened and they had been kissing she had thought that Harry would be embarrassed so much that he would run away or at least be very red. But neither of those things had happened and in fact most of the students, excluding the girls in Ravenclaw, seemed to be excepting of their relationship. <em><strong>Could this day get any worse! <strong>_

She knew that the chances of her and Harry dating were slipping away fast. If she was going to move forward with her plan she had to move soon._ But how am I going to get him alone. __**He isn't going to be alone a lot in the common room after this little incident. Maybe I don't need him alone. Maybe I need to "talk" to him in the common room.**_And with a mischievous smile and a bright outlook she continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Ravenclaw table all eyes were on the newly announced couple. Luna had seen dirty looks coming from Cho Chang and her clique but paid them no mind at that she only had eyes for two things Harry Potter and pudding. However she knew that she was about to lose a lot of her stuff if she didn't hide it first. <em><strong>Oh look chocolate.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry was not looking forward to going back to the common room where he was most likely to be barraged with questions about how and when he and Luna had become a couple. Not even mentioning how Umbridge was going to be watching him even more after his little show with Luna.<p>

They sat together only making small talk, ignoring the stares and whispers directed toward them. By the time dinner was over the theories on why they were together had increased and to be honest Harry didn't give a rats-ass**. **_**Huh I must've gotten that from Luna. **_

* * *

><p>Harry had walked Luna back to her common room and kisses her goodnight then returned to his.<p>

As soon as he entered through the portrait he was swarmed with questions ranging from," how long has it been going on," to, "is she sneaking you love potions?" But seemed to revive dirty looks from all of the Weasley clan, even Fred and George.

"Ok look my business is exactly that my business so please stop asking questions about it," Harry begged which apparently seemed to work on everyone, except Hermione and Ron.

They went to the couches by the fire place and Harry prepared for a barrage of questions that began without delay.

"How long have you and Looney been snogging," demanded Hermione in a hostile voice?

"Look can we please not do this right now," Harry pleaded.

"No we're doing this right now," stated Ron harshly.

"Ok fine. We started dating right before holiday break," he replied honestly.

"And you didn't think that we should know," Hermione snapped.

"She didn't want to tell anyone to avoid..." He began but stopped before he could say the name of the red-head-that-shall-not-be-named.

"To avoid what," Hermione demanded.

"To avoid any bad situations with jealous girls."

"Still you should have told us Harry, honestly. We are your best friends."

"I know it's just Luna really didn't want anyone knowing."

"Yeah well know everyone knows," Ron said not even looking at Harry.

"What's wrong with you Ron?"

"You want to know Harry," Harry nodded, "Well I was thinking about all of this and then it hit me. Ginny knew didn't she," he nodded again, "so that's probably why she told you that she loved you over the break," Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"What's your point Ron?"

"My point is that you've always known how Ginny felt and you broke her heart by going out with Looney Lovegood."

"Don't call her that Ron... and what do you mean I broke her heart we weren't even dating?"

"That's not what she told me."

"Wait what! She told you that."

"Yeah she told Fred, George, & I after the feast almost in tears then ran into the girl's dormitory," he stated standing up threateningly.

"Look Ron I swear I was not dating your sister."

"Are you calling her a liar?"

"Yes," he stated in his defense.

"You know what I'm glad you're out of her life know because you being you Death Eaters probably hurt her if you didn't. And you better apologize to her," And with that he left to the dorm. Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a minute before she spoke.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"No, we never dated, I-I swear."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Thanks for believing me Hermione."

"You've never lied about anything like this before. Although I recommend you check whatever you eat in case the twins get to it. And I also suggest that you apologize just so everything can settle," she said as she began to leave."

"Will do Hermione... will do."

* * *

><p>Deception, Intrigue, what will happen next who will get hurt who will DIE... JK no one will die... I hope I don't know I'll have to think about that one. Anyway Please Review. -pacco1<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about taking so long but I think that I'm going to wrap up this story in a couple of chapters and start on another story so be on the lookout.

Disclaimer I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

The next day Harry woke up earlier than usual in order to avoid the red headed girl from hell. When he got down the stairs to the common room he was met by none other than the Weasley twins, _**Damn**_.

"Harry George and I-"

"Wanted to tell you that we don't-"

"And never did-"

"Believe Ginny about you two dating," they said in their signature tandem speak.

"Really?"

"Of course-"

"Ginny could've never been able to keep a secret like that," they stated.

"If only your idiotic brother could see it that way."

"Don't let Ickle Ronniekins bother you too much Harry-"

"He's always been an idiot."

"Plus we'll sort him out," they replied with a mischievous smile.

"Wait why were you guys sending death glares at me yesterday if you didn't believe Ginny?"

"Well we think that she's planning something-"

"So we'll be your inside men-"

"But have to look the part."

"Ok well thanks guys but I have to go-" Harry began.

"Snog the living daylights out of Luna Lovegood-"

"That's ok Harry we understand."

Turning a bright shade of red Harry left the common room to see Luna. He got to the Great Hall, which was mainly empty due to the early time, and immediately went to sit by Luna who was already there waiting for him with a small wrapped package in front of her.

"Good morning Luna," Harry greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello Harry. How are you this morning," she asked.

"Wonderful and yourself?"

"Quite well none of my possessions have gone missing although the teasing has intensified."

"What do they say?"

"Oh well the say how I'm giving you love potions and that as soon as I forget a dose that you'll hate me forever," she replied casually.

"That is so incredibly stupid... you'd never forget to give me a dose," he said with a smile.

"Yes I would have to agree... I am in Ravenclaw after all," she said with a bright smile and a kiss.

"What's in the box," he asked with a very interested look.

"Well this is your Christmas present and I am going to give it to you at the end to the day," she said with a very un-Luna like look on her face.

"What?! Why?"

"Because... I feel like it." And with that she began eating despite Harry's pleas and protests.

"Ok fine but you will give it to me."

"Yes I will tonight meet me in front of the Great Hall after classes."

"Ok fine... but know that I don't like this."

"I know."

* * *

><p>As the Great Hall filled up Luna received many dirty looks from the majority of the female population of the school.<p>

"I wonder why they're doing that," Harry asked confused.

"It's the wackspurts Harry they're making their brains all fuzzy," she said as if it was obvious.

When breakfast was over the young couple went their separate ways and began a very long and boring day of classes.

That is until Ron came up to Harry and told him," Ginny wants you to apologize to her in front of the Great Hall after dinner," he said before walking off. _**Ok so this is good. Just apologize and forget the whole Ginny loves you thing**__, _he thought.

* * *

><p>When Harry got arrived before the doors of the Great Hall he found a waiting Ginny Weasley. She saw him and his first instinct was to run as far away from her as possible but didn't, unfortunately.<p>

He approached her and began to speak," Look Ginny I really don't know what our relationship was before but it never left a brother sister relationship got it."

"Yes Harry, and for what it's worth I'm sorry for what I did and what I said," Ginny said sounding sincere.

"Well uh great um good I'm glad you see it that way. But I guess I should apologize too because I never really did consider your feelings."

"Don't worry about it Harry I was being a bitch and... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ginny, we're cool really we are."

"Thanks Harry that means a lot coming from you," she said while moving closer.

"Uh Ginny what are you doing," he said nervously.

"What do you mean Harry," Ginny asked moving even closer.

"Ginny stop," he said backing up into a wall.

"Harry I know you like me more than you like Luna, and more than just a sister," she said softly while leaning in fast.

"Ginny don-" he started but was cut off by Ginny's lips. He tried to push her off but she was stronger than she looked and well he was against a wall.

They remained in the one sided kiss for thirty seconds before Harry managed to push her off with the use of a stunner. Before he did he heard a small gasp. He looked up to see a small wrapped package on the floor and strands of straggly dirty blonde hair running for the stair cases, _**BLOODY HELL...LUNA**_**.**

"Luna wait," he called out but it was too late she was already on her way and the stair case just changed. He turned around to find a smiling Ginny. "What the HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"I helped you see who you really belong with," she said still smiling holding her arms out expecting a hug.

"You delusional bitch," he spat at her.

Just then an out of breath Fred and George entered the scene.

"Harry... you need to... leave-"

"She's planning on-"

"Making you look like a cheater," they said pointing at Ginny.

"You were going to tell him," Ginny said in surprise," but I told you that he cheated on me."

"Oh yeah, by the way Gin we don't believe you about your Harry situation," said Fred.

"To late guys Luna just left."

"Oh well this could have gone better," they said together.

"No shit," Harry said," Ginny don't come near me or Luna ever again. If you do I swear you'll regret it." And with that he left Ginny with her brothers.

"How dare he. I'm the one that was supposed to be with him, not some loon."

"Ginny calm down ok-"

"You're acting a little crazy yourself."

"Shut up! I'll show him what happens when you mess with my heart," she said with a look of anger that neither of the Twins had ever seen before.

"Ginny I really think that you need to calm down," Fred began but was to late she was leaving.

* * *

><p>Luna could not believe what she had just witnessed, Harry Potter kissing Ginny Weasley<em><strong>. <strong>__**I should have known that he didn't really like me. He was probably playing a prank on me the entire time or maybe it was just a bet he had with Ron.**_Needless to say that Luna was assuming the worst possible outcomes.

"Hey Loony what's wrong," Cho Chang yelled.

_"_Yeah did Harry finally see you as who you really are loony," taunted Marietta.

She ignored them and ran into the girl's dormitory. _**Just go to sleep it'll be better tomorrow. **_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next day at the same time he had the previous morning. He got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.<p>

When he got there he saw Luna and immediately went over to her.

"Luna look I wanted to tell you that what you saw was not what you thought it was. Ginny made it look like we were kissing but it was completely one sided," he said with a look of guilt on his face.

Luna said nothing at first but just stared at him. Observing how he said the words she asked," Really?"

"Yes Luna... it must've been a bad wackspurts day for her."

"What about you."

"Luna I solemnly swear that I did not and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Thank-you so much for being true and honest with me Harry I can't believe that I could have even thought that you would've done that to me," she said with a guilty look on her face.

"No Lu it's ok. It will never happen again... and if it does then you have permission to hex me to oblivion," he said with a smile.

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind," she said in a very un-Luna like expression.

After that they ate in silence until Harry asked," Hey Lu what did you do with the present?"

"Oh I dropped it after I say you..." but trailed off.

"Oh well maybe Filch got to it after I left. You see I went off on Ginny after she uh you know, and I must've missed it."

"Oh well I guess I can make you another one," she said casually.

"Make me another what," he asked suspiciously.

"A wackspurt siphon silly," she replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh of course you did say I had an infestation of them earlier in the year."

"Yes but it's gotten better lately," she said with a smile and a kiss.

"Well that must be your influence in me."

"Of course it is. Just like how I am becoming more courageous."

"You've always been courageous Lu," he told her as he leaned in for a kiss but was stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them. _**Oh God no please no don't be her anything but her. A troll would be better please be a troll. **_But unfortunately for Harry is wasn't a troll, it was far behind them stood Delores Umbridge.

"Well Mr. Potter I can assume that you and this little girl will be joining me in detention for the rest of the week," she said in her high pitched girly voice.

"What why," Harry asked.

"For your disgusting PDA."

"Just put me in detention instead Professor," Harry asked.

"Well I don't know how Dumbledore did things before but I am not so lenient with such matters, and I expect to see you both in detention at five o'clock sharp," she said before storming off.

"Well that could've gone better," he said.

"Yes it could have... Oh look pudding!" Harry smiled to himself. That was the one thing he truly loved about Luna. She could always make him laugh no matter the situation or what he had been feeling before.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by without further incident from Ginny or Ron, who had been giving Harry the cold shoulder and dirty looks. But he paid them no mind.<p>

Harry had started a new seating schedule in order to keep up with all of his friends. He usually sat with Luna at breakfast and his fellow Gryffindors at dinner then alternating between lunches. Whenever he sat with Luna he made sure to keep a sharp eye out for Umbridge so he didn't get Luna anymore detentions with him the first had been horrible.

-_FLASHBACK_-

_Harry_ _and Luna were sitting across from each other while they wrote "I will focus on school not the opposite sex". They continued to write this for five hours until Umbridge let them leave. When they left the room Luna broke down into tears. _

_"Hey, its ok it's ok Lu don't cry come on," he said trying to comfort her. She didn't say anything; she just continued crying as he walked her back to the Ravenclaw common room. When they arrived he hugged her for what seemed like hours and told her goodnight before she disappeared in the common room. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

So Harry had made a rule not to know kiss Luna in the Great Hall. That being said he had Brocken the rule a lot

He and Luna were sitting together at breakfast when they saw Umbridge staring daggers at them. They saw that she had a very large smile on her face that screamed that she knew something but unfortunately they ignored the look.

When classes began Harry said bye to Luna and made his way to DADA. He arrived Ron have him a dirty look while Hermione gave him one of sympathy. After Ginny kissed Harry a rumor had spread that Harry kissed her in order to prove that he didn't really like Luna. He remembered when he walked into class the day after.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Harry sat down next to Hermione when Malfoy shouted," First a loon then a blood traitor, now a mud blood, how low can you get Potter."_

_"Malfoy if you say another word-"_

_"What Potter what are you going to do."_

_"You and your thugs already know what I'll do," he said in a slow threatening voice. _

_That seemed to scare him as he shut up and turned around._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Umbridge entered and made them copy down notes from the book for the entire time.

When the class was over Harry said to Hermione," D.A. meeting tonight ok we're going to learn to learn the patronus charm tonight spread the word."

* * *

><p>Harry met Luna after classes and they decided to visit the Thestrals den before the D.A. meeting. They walked there hand in hand in complete silence comfortable in each other's company.<p>

They stood in the den surrounded by the skeletal winged beasts.

"Do you think that they were always like this," Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think that you had to see death in order to see them the entire time they've existed?"

"No I don't suspect so. Someone must have put a charm on them so that's the only way you could see them. To protect them."

"Well I wish you didn't have to see death in order to see them."

"Yes I do too." They stayed silent for about five minutes until it was time to go to the D.A. meeting.

"Are we really going to learn the patronus charm today," asked Luna?

"Yeah we are what do you think yours is going to be?"

"I'm not sure I hope it's like my mothers, a hare."

"Well we'll just have to see now won't we?"

"Yes, I suppose we will."

They stayed in silence enjoying the sight of the winged beasts when Luna asked," Harry why are you with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that you could have any girl in the school but you chose me... why?"

Harry had to think about it for a little but only a little and said," I chose you because you are just amazing, beautiful, wonderful, and caring. I feel relaxed when I'm with you like... anything is possible. You make me happy and let me forget about everything bad, Voldemort, Umbridge, the Dursley's, even Cedric. I can tell you anything and everything and I know you'll never tell anyone without my permission." He waited patiently for her reply.

"Y-y-you think t-t-that about m-m-me?"

"Of course Lu."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Luna grabbed Harry by the collar of his uniform and started to snog him fiercely. Needless to say they were a little late to the D.A. meeting.

* * *

><p>"When you're casting your patronus focus on your happiest memories and just keep replaying them in your mind while casting it."<p>

When they began casting the spell Harry noticed that Ginny wasn't at the meeting and neither was Ron.

"Fred, George have you seen Ginny or Ron?"

"Yes they said that-"

"They weren't feeling well."

"Ok well they'll have to learn it next time."

Harry helped those who needed it then came to Luna who was rocking back and forth on her heels with her dreamy expression.

"Luna do you need some help?"

"Oh no I just wanted to wait for you to show you what my patronus is," she said as she cast the spell and out came a bright silver Doe. Harry simply stood there with a shocked look on his face. He had known his mother's patronus was a Doe and his father's a Stag so he had guessed that patronuses symbolized soul mates but they couldn't be... could they.

He was about to continue this train of thought when Luna whispered," Don't think about it. Just enjoy what you have now." And with that they kissed. It wasn't a regular kiss but a very passionate and deep kiss. After they broke apart due to need of oxygen they realized that all eyes were on them. Fred and George had ear to ear grins on their faces and Hermione wore a smirk. Harry and Luna both blushed furiously at this and everyone was consumed in laughter and happiness... but it didn't last.

There was a bang away the door then another and another. Then the entire wall. All Harry had time to see before the inquisitorial squad started firing stunners was Umbridge's smirking face.

* * *

><p>Please Review- pacco1<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, so I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, and I apologize for that, it's just that I didn't know where I was going with this story, so I have decided to abandon it. However if you're not that mad at me then I have started a new story, one that I have completely mapped out, it has nine chapters and 19k+ words. If you want give it a shot then please do, and if I can I will try to re-write this story. I apologize- Pacco1


End file.
